1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a rotary head assembly for use in a helical-scan magnetic recorder-reproducer, and more particularly to such a rotary head assembly composed of magnetic head tips of single-crystal ferrite mounted on a rotatable head drum or cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, magnetic recorder-reproducers such as helical-scan video tape recorders employ a rotary head assembly comprising magnetic head tips mounted on a rotatable head drum or cylinder. The magnetic head tips of the recently available rotary head assemblies are generally formed of Mn-Zn-based single-crystal ferrite having excellent electromagnetic transduction characteristics.
It is known, however, that the magnetic head tips of single-crystal ferrite are liable to produce noise owing to the sliding contact of the magnetic head tips with a magnetic tape while the recorded signals are being reproduced from the magnetic tape. Although the cause of such noise has not yet been pinpointed, vibration and heat generated at the point where the magnetic head tips slidingly contact the magnetic tape are considered to be primarily responsible.